À ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü?
by Mara iz Koshmara
Summary: Ñâàäüáà ñðûâàåòñÿ... ðàçâÿçëàñü âîéíà. õåïïè-åíä íåèçáåæåí. òàê ëè ýòî?
1. Default Chapter

- ×òî æå ìíå äåëàòü, ÷òî? - Àëèñà ñòîÿëà íàïðîòèâ îãðîìíîãî çàìêà è ñìóòíî íàäåÿëàñü íà ïîìîùü.

Êîò êàê âñåãäà èñ÷åç è äàëüøå ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîáèðàòüñÿ ñàìîé! 

Õîëîä. Ïîäóë ðåçêèé êîëþ÷èé âåòåð. 

Òîíåíüêîå ïëàòüå ïðîäóâàëîñü íàñêâîçü è äåâî÷êà äðîæàëà îò õîëîäà. È ÿðîñòè.

- Ïîìîùè æäàòü íåîòêóäà. - Àëèñà ïðèâûêëà ðàçãîâàðèâàòü âñëóõ ñ ñàìîé ñîáîé. Ýòî óñïîêàèâàëî è îòâëåêàëî îò áåñêîíå÷íûõ ñòîíîâ è ñëåç. 

__

Ìàëåíüêàÿ äåâî÷êà â ñèíåì ïëàòüèöå è òðîãàòåëüíîì áåëîì ïåðåäíè÷êå ñòîÿëà íàïðîòèâ ãëàâíûõ âîðîò. Îíà ðàññåÿííî âûòåðëà êðîâü ñ îãðîìíîãî òåñàêà â ðóêå î ïåðåäíèê è ïîïðàâèëà ïåðåâåðíóòóþ ïîäêîâó íà ãðóäè. 

Íàäî áûëî äâèãàòüñÿ, èíà÷å îíà ðèñêîâàëà áûòü çàìå÷åííîé èëè ïðîñòî çàìåðçíóòü.

Òèõî-òèõî îíà øëà ïî êðîìêå ëüäà, òóôåëüêè ñêîëüçèëè ïî ãîëîëåäó, è íàêîíåö, â òðåõ ìåòðàõ îò íåå ïîÿâèëñÿ ïîðòàë.

Àëèñà ðâàíóëàñü ê çåëåíîìó âîäîâîðîòó è...

__

Êðîøå÷íàÿ òóôåëüêà ëåòåëà âíèç. Â ëåäÿíîì äâîðöå, êóäà ïàäàëà ìàëåíüêàÿ Àëèñà, íà÷èíàëîñü ïðàçäíåñòâî. 

Íèêòî íå çàìåòèë, êàê êàêàÿ-òî õóäåíüêàÿ äåâî÷êà ñ îãðîìíûìè çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè è êîëîäîé êàðò â ðóêå, çàøëà à êóõíþ. Îíà ïàäàëà ìèíóò äåñÿòü è çà âðåìÿ ïîëåòà óñïåëà íå òîëüêî ñìåíèòü îðóæèå, íî è ïðèäóìàòü òðè ïëàíà àòàêè, êîòîðûå ê ñ÷àñòüþ, óñïåëà îòìåñòè â ñòîðîíó, êàê íåäååñïîñîáíûå. 

- Êîò êóäà-òî èñ÷åç. Êîò îïÿòü èñ÷åç. Êîò íå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ òðè äíÿ. Èç êîòà, íàâåðíîå, ñäåëàëè æàðêîå. - Àëèñà êèäàëà êàðòû î ñòåíû â òàêò ìûñëÿì. 

Áóõ! 

Îíà óïàëà. Îíà óïàëà ïðÿìî íà êó÷ó êàêîãî-òî äåðüìà. 

- È ïî÷åìó âñåãäà ÿ? - ôèëîñîôñêè ñïðîñèëà äåâî÷êà.

Îòâåòà íàéòè íå óäàëîñü, â ïîìåùåíèå, ãäå îíà áûëà, ââàëèëàñü êó÷êà ñìåøíûõ ëèëèïóòîâ ñ îãðîìíûìè êîâøàìè.

Îíè ìðà÷íî, íå ïðîèçíîñÿ íè ñëîâà ïðîøëè ìèìî è ñêðûëèñü ãäå-òî çà ïîâîðîòîì.

- Èíòåðåñíî. - Àëèñà âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè âçãëÿíóëà íà ëåäÿíîé ïîòîëîê. Îí áûë óêðàøåí êàêèìè-òî íåïîíÿòíûìè ñèìâîëàìè è çàìîðîæåííûìè çâåçäàìè.

Ñëàâà îò íåå âûñèëàñü õðóïêàÿ ãîëóáàÿ ëåñåíêà, è äåâî÷êà, íå äîëãî äóìàÿ, ñòàëà âçáèðàòüñÿ ïî íåé.

Â êîíöå, ñòîÿëè òðè ñîëäàòà ñ ïèêàìè. Íèêîãäà ðàíüøå, îíà íå âèäåëà Ñòðàæè ñèëüíåé!

Êàçàëîñü, îíè ïðåâîñõîäÿò ïî æèâó÷åñòè Ãóñåíèöó, à ýòî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî.

- Òî÷íî, - ïîäòâåðäèëà äåâî÷êà âñëóõ, ðàçðåçàÿ ïîñëåäíåãî ñòðàæà. 

Ïîëîâèíà òóëîâèùà ñìåøíî çàáèëàñü è ñòàëà óìåíüøàòüñÿ. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó ïîìåùåíèå îñâåòèë êðàñíîâàòûé, ïîõîæèé íà òëåþùèé óãîëåê, êðèñòàëë.

Ñ ðàçóìîì, êàê è ñî ñïîêîéñòâèåì ñåé÷àñ áûëî âñå â ïîðÿäêå, è Àëèñà ïðîøëà ìèìî. 

Ñâåò îòðàæàëñÿ â êàæäîì êðèñòàëëèêå ëüäà, òàíöóÿ â áåñ÷èñëåííûõ áëåñòêàõ. 

Ýòî áàëà îãðîìíàÿ çàëà, çàñòàâëåííàÿ îò íà÷àëà è äî êîíöà îãðîìíûìè ñòîëàìè. Ñëåâà è ñïðàâà îò íèõ, îáðàçîâûâàëèñü ïðîñòðàíñòâà, ïîêðûòûå êàêèì-òî ñòðàííûì ìàòåðèàëîì.

Àëèñà ïðèòðîíóëàñü ê ïîëó è îùóòèëà î÷åíü ñòðàííóþ âåùü – êàê áóäòî äåðæèøü ëüäèíêó, òîëüêî íàîáîðîò! 

Âìåñòî õîëîäà îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà îáæèãàþùåå òåïëî è çäîðîâüå. 

Äåâî÷êà ðàçæàëà ëàäîíü è âìåñòî ðàñòàÿâøåé ëüäèíêè óâèäåëà êðîøå÷íûé îãîíåê. Îí èçâèâàëñÿ, êàê ïëàìÿ ñâå÷è è èãðèâî ïðûãàë ïî ëàäîíè.

Çàáàâíî, ïðàâäà? – çàìåòèë êòî-òî çà åå ñïèíîé. ×òî èìåííî? – ãîðäî ñïðîñèëà Àëèñà, êðåï÷å ñæèìàÿ ëåâóþ ðóêó. 

Âûñîêèé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ñ ÿðêî-ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè ñòîÿë ïîçàäè. 

__

Ïå÷àëüíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè êóäà-òî ñêâîçü íåå. Âîçìîæíî, îí õîòåë óâèäåòü ñâîáîäó, óáåãàâøóþ îò íåãî. À ìîæåò, õîòåë ðàçãëÿäåòü ëåäÿíûå ïèêè ãîð åãî ðîäèíû.

Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, â ýòîì çàëå Àëèñà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íåñ÷àñòíîé è ïîòåðÿííîé. Åùå áîëåå íåñ÷àñòíîé, ÷åì âñåãäà.

- Âû áûëè êîãäà-íèáóäü â ãîðàõ? – íàñìåøêà è âåæëèâîñòü ñìåøàëèñü â åãî ãëàçàõ.

- Íåò, íî ìîè ðîäèòåëè ìíîãî ãîâîðèëè î íèõ. Òåïåðü îíè óìåðëè. – Àëèñà æåñòêî ñêàçàëà ýòî.

Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, êàçàëîñü, óäèâèëñÿ, íî òèõî ïðîäîëæèë.

Êîðîëåâà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ìíå áóäåò ïðèÿòíî áûòü çàòî÷åííûì â _ëåäÿíóþ _òþðüìó. Îíà ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ðàç ÿ ðîäèëñÿ â ãîðàõ, ìíå áóäåò óþòíî çäåñü. Âû – ïëåííèê? – äåâî÷êà ñ çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè óñòàëî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Ïî÷òè. À òû? À ÿ? – îíà óñìåõíóëàñü – À ÿ – ÷åìïèîí. 

Þíîøà âçãëÿíóë íà íåå âíèìàòåëüíî. Îíà íå êàçàëàñü ñïîðòñìåíêîé, è îíà íå êàçàëàñü ãîñòüåé íà åãî ñâàäüáå.

- Òû êòî? – îí ñïðîñèë ýòî íåðâíî. 

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü ñ ãîëóáûìè, è óòîíóëè â ëåäÿíîé áåçäíå.

- ß âàø âðàã, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ. 

Â ðàçäóìüå, îíà ïîêëîíèëàñü è óøëà.


	2. Ñâàäüáà

****

Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ – Ñâàäüáà.

Àëèñà øëà ïî êàòàêîìáàì. Íåâíÿòíûé ñâåò ìèíè-êðèñòàëëîâ èç îñòàíêîâ ñòðàæè îñâåùàë ïóòü. Íèãäå íå áûëî íè äóøè. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî àáñîëþòíî áåçëþäíîå ìåñòî.

- Íî ýòî äàëåêî íå òàê, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ... – ïîìóðëûêàë çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.

×åøèðñêèé êîò.

__

Îãðîìíûé òîùèé êîò, ñ ãðÿçíûì ðòîì, âîçíèê ïðÿìî èç âîçäóõà. Åëåéíàÿ óëûáêà ñîâåðøåííî íå ñî÷åòàëàñü ñ ðóíè÷åñêèìè øðàìàìè íà êîæå æèâîòíîãî. Ñåðüãà â óõå çàãàäî÷íî áëèñòàëà â ñâåòå êðèñòàëëîâ.

- Êîò. – Àëèñà ðàññåðäèëàñü. – ß óæå ðåøèëà, ÷òî òû ïîïàë íà ñòîë ê Êîðîëåâå.

Îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü ñêîïèðîâàòü óëûáêó Êîòà, íî ïîëó÷èëîñü íå÷òî íàäóòîå.

- Ìèññ, íå äóéòåñü! – Êîò âàëüÿæíî òêíóë ëàïîé êóäà-òî âëåâî. – Íà ñâàäåáíûé ïèð ÿ, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, - îí õèùíî êëàöíóë çóáàìè. - Íå ïðèãëàøåí.

- Íà ñâàäåáíûé ïèð? – Àëèñà íå âåðèëà Êîòó, íî çíàëà, ÷òî îí íà åå ñòîðîíå.

- Äà, – ïîñëåäîâàë îòâåò.

È Êîò ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â âîçäóõå. 

Äåâî÷êà ïîñìîòðåëà â ñòîðîíó, óêàçàííóþ Êîòîì, è âçäîõíóâ, ïîøëà.

Óçêàÿ êàìåíèñòàÿ äîðîæêà ïðèâåëà åå íà ïîâåðõíîñòü. Òî òóò, òî òàì áûëè ðàñêèäàíû ñòâîëû ïî÷åðíåâøèõ èâ è çàñîõøàÿ îñîêà. ×åðíàÿ æèæà, ïîñðåäè êîòîðîé ñòîÿëà Àëèñà, áûëà êîäà-òî îçåðîì. Îá ýòîì íàïîìèíàë çàïàõ ðàçëîæåíèÿ è ïîëóñãíèâøèå òðóïû ðûá.

Âäàëè çàìàÿ÷èë ñâåò è Àëèñà ïîøëà ê íåìó. Òåìíîòà âîêðóã è îòâðàòèòåëüíûé çàïàõ äîâåëè åå äî ãîëîâîêðóæåíèÿ. Ïîäõîäÿ ê îãðîìíîìó çàìêó, à åñëè áû îíà áûëà â ñîñòîÿíèè âèäåòü, ÷òî âåñüìà çàòðóäíèòåëüíî â òàêîé òåìíîòå, òî ïîíÿëà áû, ÷òî ýòî òîò ñàìûé çàìîê!

Íî íà ýòîò ðàç îíà áûëà ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû. 

Ñëàâà çàìàÿ÷èë ñâåò è íåé ïîäáåæàëî øòóêè òðè ñòðàæíèêîâ. Íå ãëÿäÿ, äåâî÷êà âûòÿíóëà âïåðåä øêàòóëêó è ïàëüíóëà. 

Âñå âîêðóã îñâåòèë áåøåíûé îãîíü. Êëîóí èç øêàòóëêè íåðâíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ è çàõëîïíóë êðûøêó.

Òî, ÷òî îíà ïðèíÿëà çà äåðåâüÿ, áûëî íà ñàìîì äåëå òîëïîé çàêîëäîâàííûõ òðóïîâ, âêîïàííûõ â çåìëþ è ñ ðàññòàâëåííûìè âî âñå ñòîðîíû ðóêàìè è íîãàìè. Ïî÷òè âñå áûëè ïðîòêíóòû èëè íàêîëîòû íà ïèêè. Æóòêèå ïðåäìåòû, òîð÷àâøèå èç ðåáåð è ëèö, íàïîìíèëè åé Øëÿïíèêà.

- Ïðåäïîëàãàÿ, èõ ñìåðòü áûëà ìó÷èòåëüíîé... – ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñëà Àëèñà.

Îíà ñòîÿëà ðÿäîì (èëè ïîä?) îãðîìíûì âûñóøåííûì ìóæ÷èíîé. Èç åãî ãëàç òîð÷àëè ïðóòüÿ ðàñêàëåííîãî äîáåëà æåëåçà. Çàïåêøàÿñÿ êðîâü ïîêðûëà âñå òåëî. Îí òèõî ñòîíàë.

Äîñòàòî÷íî òèõî, ÷òîáû Àëèñà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ïèñê êîìàðà èëè åùå ÷òî-òî, åñëè áû íå ñòîÿëà òàê áëèçêî.

Äåâî÷êà èñïóãàííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìóæ÷èíó è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åñëè íå ñíèìåò åãî ñåé÷àñ, îí óìðåò. 

Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêè ê ÷åëîâåêó, íî ñðàçó æå îòäåðíóëà. Êàê îíà ñíèìåò åãî? ×åì?

__

Ñìåðòü áûëà ñîâñåì áëèçêî. Àðèñòîêðàò è ñàìûé èçâåñòíûé äèïëîìàò Êîðîëåâñòâà Ãîð âèñåë çäåñü óæå ïîëòîðà ñóòîê. Ñíà÷àëà, îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ïðèíö ñïàñåò åãî è Êîðîëåâà áóäåò íàêàçàíà. Íî ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. 

Êîãäà ñýð Òèòóñ óâèäåë, ×òî ïðåäñòàâëÿåò èç ñåáÿ Ñòðàíà ×óäåñ ñåé÷àñ, îí îòìåíèë âñå âñòðå÷è è ïðèåìû. Äèïëîìàò ñðàçó ïîïûòàëñÿ áåæàòü èç ýòîãî Àäà, íî êîðîëåâà ×åðâåé áûëà íåãëóïîé æåíùèíîé. Åñëè âîîáùå åé áûëà. È îí ïîâèñ íà ïèêå.

Ñòîí ìóæ÷èíû. Êàçàëîñü, îí ïðèõîäèò â ñåáÿ.

Àëèñà òèõî, ïî÷òè íåñëûøíî ñïðîñèëà.

- Êàê âàñ ïîñàäèëè ñþäà?

Â îòâåò, îí ÷òî-òî ïðîñòîíàë è ñêâîçü çóáû îòâåòèë.

- Ïèêà... äåðæèò... âíèçó... ðûòü... âíèçó... – äàëüøå ñëîâà ñòàëè íåðàçëè÷èìû. 

Àëèñà îïóñòèëàñü íà êîëåíè ïåðåä íèì. 

Ïëàòüå ìîìåíòàëüíî èçìàçàëîñü â ãðÿçè. Òåïëàÿ êðîâü êàïíóëà åé íà ãîëîâó è ïëå÷è, ïîêà äåâî÷êà ðàçäóìûâàëà, ÷òî åé _èìåííî_ äåëàòü. 

- Ðûòü, äîðîãàÿ, – ãëóáîêèé ãîëîñ âíîâü ñîòðÿñ âîçäóõ. 

Ïðåäîòâðàòèâ ñëåäóþùèé âîïðîñ, íåâèäèìûé Êîò îòâåòèë.

- ×òîáû ðûòü íóæíà ëîïàòà. Õîòÿ, ýòîò èíñòðóìåíò èñïîëüçóþò è â äðóãèõ öåëÿõ...

Â êðàñíûõ ñ ñèíèì ëó÷àõ, ïàðèëà íåáîëüøàÿ ëîïàòà. Ìîùíîå âîëøåáñòâî, øåäøåå îò ïðåäìåòà ãîâîðèëî, ÷òî ýòî íîâîå åùå áîëåå ìîùíîå îðóæèå.

Àëèñà íåìåäëÿ ïðèíÿëàñü êîïàòü. Ñ îñòåðâåíåíèåì, äîñòîéíûì ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîãî ìîãèëüùèêà, îíà ðûëà ìåðçêóþ çåìëþ ïîä ìóæ÷èíîé. Õëþïàíüå ñàïîã íàïîìíèëî, ÷òî Ñòðàæà íå äðåìëåò è î÷åðåäíîé ïàòðóëü âûïóùåí íà âîëþ. Íî èì áûëî åùå èäòè è èäòè, à êîïàòü îñòàëîñü ñîâñåì íåìíîãî. 

Äåâî÷êà óïàëà íà êîëåíè è ðóêàìè ñòàëà ðàçãðåáàòü âîíþ÷óþ æèæó ïîä ñîáîé. Âíåçàïíî, îíà íàùóïàëà êàêîé-òî ðû÷àã è ïîòÿíóëà.

Ñ îìåðçèòåëüíûì âñõëþïîì âíóòðåííîñòè óñòðîéñòâà âûïîëçëè íàðóæó è Àëèñà îäèí äâèæåíèåì ëîïàòû ðàçäðîáèëà ìàøèíó.

Ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé ëÿçã âçîðâàëñÿ ãäå-òî âíóòðè íåñ÷àñòíîãî ìóæ÷èíû è êðóãëûé øàð ñî çíàêîì Êîðîëåâû óïàë ê èõ íîãàì.

Ìóæ÷èíà îáåññèëåíî óïàë íà çåìëþ è ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå.

Ñòðàæà ïðèâëå÷åííàÿ øóìîì, äâèãàëàñü â èõ ñòîðîíó è Àëèñà ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êîëåí. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò íà íåáå ðàçäàëñÿ îãëóøèòåëüíûé òðåñê è ïðÿìî íàä íèìè îòêðûëàñü îãðîìíàÿ Äâåðü. 

Îíà ñâåòèëàñü õèùíûì ñâåòîì è çàñàñûâàëà â ñåáÿ îêðåñòíîñòè. Åñëè îíè íå óéäóò, ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Äâåðü çàñîñåò âñå âîêðóã. À ïîòîì èñ÷åçíåò.

Ìóæ÷èíà òîæå ýòî ïîíèìàë è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà íîãè. Ñòðàæà ïðè ñâåòå Äâåðè óâèäåëà ìàëåíüêóþ äåâî÷êó è ðàíåíîãî ìóæ÷èíó â êðîâè. Âûñòàâèâ ïèêè íàïåðåâåñ, îíè ïîäîøëè ê îùåòèíèâøåéñÿ ìàëûøêå.

Äåâî÷êà âçìàõíóëà ëîïàòîé è ðåêà êðîâè âûáèëàñü èç ïåðâîãî ñòðàæíèêà. Îí óïàë ê åå íîãàì è ïîêàòèëñÿ, êîãäà Àëèñà ïèõíóëà åãî â ñòîðîíó îñòàëüíûõ. 

Ãëàäêîå è âûñóøåííîå òåëî ïîäñêî÷èëî ê áûâøèì òîâàðèùàì. Îíà ëèøèëà åãî íå òîëüêî æèçíè è êðîâè, íî è öâåòà. 

×ååç ñåêóíäó Äâåðü ñâåðêíóëà îñîáåííî õèùíî è ñòðàæíèêè ñ æàëîáíûì ñòîíîì âñîñàëèñü â óçêèé ïðîåì. 

Àëèñà óñïåëà ðàçãëÿäåòü ðÿä îñòðûõ çóáîâ, íî ìîæåò åé ýòî è ïîêàçàëîñü?

Ìóæ÷èíà, ñòîÿâøèé âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ñçàäè ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó è ïîòàùèë ê äâîðöó. 

Îí çíàë ïàðîëü. Ó íåãî áûë êëþ÷. Êòî îí áûë?

- Êòî òû? – ñïðîñèëà äåâî÷êà, î÷óòèâøèñü â ëåäÿíîé ãîñòèíîé.

- ß ñýð Òèòóñ – ïîñëàíåö êîðîëÿ Ãîð. Ìíå áûëî ïðèêàçàíî ðàçâåäàòü îáñòàíîâêó çäåñü è äàòü ðàçðåøåíèå íà æåíèòüáó.

- Îáñòàíîâêó? – Àëèñà íåðâíî çàâðàùàëà íîæ â ðóêå. – Îáñòàíîâêó?! Ðàáñòâî, óãíåòåíèå, òüìà è ñìåðòü âèñÿùàÿ íàä êàæäûì, âîò îáñòàíîâêà! 

- ß ýòî ïîíÿë. – Ñýð Òèòóñ ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë. - È òåïåðü ÿ çäåñü. Íî ìíå íàäî ñïàñòè ïðèíöà!

È îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êîëåí. Òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âíîâü óïàñòü.

- ß ïðåäïîëàãàþ, - äåâî÷êà ðàñòÿãèâàëà ñëîâà âûòèðàÿ íîæ î ïåðåäíèê. – Âàì íóæíà ïîìîùü?

Ìóæ÷èíà ãëóáîêî çàäóìàëñÿ íàä âîïðîñîì. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, îíà áûëà ìàëåíüêîé äåâî÷êîé, ñ äðóãîé, ïîòðÿñàþùèì áîéöîì. Ê òîìó æå, êàê îí íàäåÿëñÿ, íåïëîõî çíàëà îêðåñòíîñòè.

Àëèñà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. 

- Ñòðàíà ×óäåñ î÷åíü èçìåíèëàñü, – îíà ïîìåäëèëà. – Â õóäøóþ ñòîðîíó.

- Çíà÷èò, Âû íå çíàåòå âûõîäà îòñþäà? 

- Äà. Íî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ñîâåò÷èêè. È ïðèðîäíàÿ íàáëþäàòåëüíîñòü.

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè, îíà îòêðûëà ñåêðåòíûé õîä â ñòåíå.

- Ïîøëè, – íåãðîìêèé ãîëîñ èç ïðîõîäà âåðíóë ñýðó Òèòóñó íàäåæäó.

Îíè øëè óçêèì õîäîì â ñòåíàõ. Ñêâîçü ùåëè âî ëüäó áûëî âèäíî ïðàçäíåñòâî. 

Êðàñèâûå ëþäè ñ ëåäÿíûìè ëèöàìè è ñåðäöåì íà ãðóäè òàíöåâàëè âàëüñ. Ìóçûêà ëèëàñü è ïîäõâàòûâàëà, óíîñÿ â áëàæåííûå äàëè. Ïðåêðàñíûå äàìû â ðîñêîøíûõ ïëàòüÿõ, êàçàëîñü, ïëûëè ïî òåïëîìó ëüäó çàñòèëàâøåìó âñå âîêðóã. 

Àëèñà ñàìà íå çàìåòèëà, êàê íà÷àëà ïîêà÷èâàòüñÿ â òàêò ìóçûêå.

×óäåñíàÿ ìåëîäèÿ çàâåðøèëàñü, à çà íåé ïîøëà äðóãàÿ. È åùå îäíà, íîâàÿ, ëó÷øå ïðåäûäóùåé, è òàê êàæäûé ðàç. Òàíöîðû âèõðåì íîñèëèñü ïî çëó, à ñýð Òèòóñ ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå ìðà÷íåé è ìðà÷íåé. 

- ×òî ñ Âàìè, ñýð? – Àëèñà ñâåðêíóëà çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè. – Èëè ëþäè ñ Ãîð íå ëþáÿò òàíöåâ?

Îíà íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî îí ðàññìååòñÿ èëè ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå îáèäåòüñÿ, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî îí îáåðíóëñÿ ê íåé.

- Íåò, ìû î÷åíü öåíèì òàíöû, - îí óêàçàë íà òàíöîðîâ. – Êàê Âû âèäèòå, íî ñòðàííî äðóãîå! 

Äåâî÷êà ïîáëåäíåëà.

__

Ýòî áûëà ñàìàÿ îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ ïàðà, êàêóþ îí êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåë. Îãðîìíàÿ æàáîîáðàçíàÿ Êîðîëåâà è åãî ìàëåíüêèé ïðèíö. Âûñîêèé òîíåíüêèé þíîøà ñ ÿðêî-ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè è ïå÷àëüíûì ëèöîì. Îíà òàùèëà åãî ÷åðåç çàëó, óõìûëÿÿñü ðåäêèìè çóáàìè. Ïðèíö, à îí åùå áûë ïðèíö, ñóäÿ ïî îäåæäå, ðàâíîäóøíî, êàê êóêëà îãëÿäûâàë ïðîñòðàíñòâî âîêðóã ñåáÿ. Êîðîëåâà äåðæàëà ðå÷ü.

Àëèñà ÷òî-òî ñóõî çàðû÷àëà è îãëÿíóëàñü â ïîèñêàõ âûõîäà. 

Âìåñòî ýòîãî, ñëåâà îò íèõ ïðîøëà òîëïà ñòðàæíèêîâ ñ îòâðàòèòåëüíûìè äåìîíàìè.

Äåâî÷êà øìûãíóëà êóäà-òî è ðàñòâîðèëàñü. Ñýð Òèòóñ êèíóëñÿ çà íåé è óïàë â êàêîé-òî çåëåíûé âîäîâîðîò.

ßðêèé ñâåò îñëåïèë ìóæ÷èíó, íî ÷üÿ-òî íåæíàÿ ðóêà âçÿëà îáõâàòèëà åãî è ïîãðóçèëà âî òüìó.

Àëèñà ñòîÿëà â ïîçàäè íåãî ñ ÷åì-òî íàïîìèíàþùèì íå òî æåçë, íå òî çîíò â ðóêå è íåðâíî òðÿñëàñü.

- Çäåñü, - åå ãîëîñ ñîðâàëñÿ. – Îíè áóäóò âåí÷àòüñÿ. ß óáüþ Êîðîëåâó. 

- Íåò.

- ×òî?! – Àëèñà òåðÿëà òåðïåíèå. 

Îíà óæå óñòàëà îò ýòèõ ìóæ÷èí, êîòîðûå ïîäñòàâëÿþò åå ïîä îãîíü êàê áóäòî îíà òîëüêî è ìîæåò, ÷òî áîðîòüñÿ ñ äåìîíàìè è Ñòðàæåé.

- Âû íå äîëæíû... Ýòî äåë êîðîëåé...

Îíà áåñöåðåìîííî ïðåðâàëà åãî.

- ß óáèëà ñ äåñÿòîê êîðîëåé è Êîðîëåâ, ÷òî èç ýòîãî? – îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. – Âåðíåå, ÷åì ýòà îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò îñòàëüíûõ?

- Ýòî äåëî êîðîëÿ. Îí îáúÿâèò âîéíó è ñïàñåò âàñ. 

Àëèñà íå óñïåëà îòâåòèòü òàê êàê â Õðàì, à ýòî áûë èìåííî Õðàì, âîøëè Åïèñêîïû.

Äèïëîìàò çàìåòèë, ÷òî äåâî÷êà ïîáëåäíåëà åùå ñèëüíåå è ÷òî-òî çàøåïòàëà. Åå ðóêè ñæèìàâøèå çàãàäî÷íûé ïðåäìåò íàïðÿãëèñü, è ñàìà îíà ñòàëà ïîõîæà íà êîøêó ãîòîâóþ ê ïðûæêó. Ìàëåíüêóþ ïàíòåðó.

Àëèñà õðèïëî äûøàëà. Îíà òî÷íî çíàëà, _÷òî _ñäåëàåò, êîãäà äâåðè ðàñïàõíóòñÿ. Äåâî÷êà ñîçäàëà ïëàí åùå ãîä íàçàä.

Åùå â òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà îíà æèëà ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè â ìàëåíüêîì äîìèêå â ãðàôñòâå Ñóððåé, åùå òîãäà, êîãäà Ñòðàíà ×óäåñ áûëà ìèëûì ìåñòîì, êóäà îíà ìå÷òàëà îòâåñòè ìàìó ñ ïàïîé. Ðîäèòåëåé, êîòîðûå òåïåðü ìåðòâû. Èç-çà îäíîé ìàëåíüêîé îïëîøíîñòè. 

Îïëîøíîñòè èç ñåðèè – "Íå èãðàéòå ñ îãíåì". 

Ïîæàð óíè÷òîæèë íå òîëüêî èõ äîì, îí óíè÷òîæèë è ñàìó Àëèñó. Îí ñäåëàë åå òåì, êåì îíà áûëà ñåé÷àñ – ñîâåðøåííûì ìàíüÿêîì, áåçóìíûì óáèéöåé. 

__

- Òû, íàâåðíîå, ÷åìïèîí?

- Âîçìîæíî.

- Áåëûé Êðîëèê ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïðèäåò ÷åìïèîí.

Áåäíûé ìàëåíüêèé ãíîì, èëè êòî îí òàì. Çíàë áû îí ñåé÷àñ, ÷òî çà ÷åìïèîí ñïàñàåò åãî ñòðàíó! Ìàëåíüêàÿ ÷óäîâèùíî îáèæåííàÿ äåâî÷êà.

Ïóòü Äåìåíñèÿ – Ñìåðòü. Îí åùå íå ïðîéäåì, íî îíà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ýòî íå íàäîëãî.

Àëèñà âåæëèâî ñäåëàëà ðåâåðàíñ, âûõîäÿ èç òåíè.

- ß ïðîòèâ, - ñêàçàëà îíà ó÷òèâî. – ß âûñòóïàþ ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû òàêèå ÷óäîâèùà êàê âû, æèëè.

Åùå îäèí ó÷òèâûé ðåâåðàíñ â ñòîðîíó Êîðîëåâû.

Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îíà âèäåëà â çàëå âñòðåïåíóëñÿ è ñïðîñèë.

- Ïî÷åìó?

Ñýð Òèòóñ íåñïåøíî âûøåë èç òåíè è âñòàë ðÿäîì ñ Àëèñîé.

- ß âûíóæäåí ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ ýòîé þíîé ëåäè, Âàøå Âûñî÷åñòâî.

Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ïîáëåäíåë è ñ îòâðàùåíèåì îòøàòíóëñÿ îò Êîðîëåâû.

- Ìíå, - îí ïîêàçàë íà Êîðîëåâó. – Ñêàçàëè, ÷òî âû óìåðëè, ÷òî Âàñ óáèëà êàêàÿ-òî ñóìàñøåäøàÿ.

- Òàê è åñòü Âàøå Âûñî÷åñòâî, - Ñýð Òèòóñ óõìûëüíóëñÿ. – Êîðîëåâà ×åðâåé ïîïûòàëàñü ìåíÿ óáèòü, íî ýòà ëåäè ìåíÿ ëþáåçíî ñïàñëà.

Ïðèíö îòîøåë îò Êîðîëåâû íà íåñêîëüêî ìåòðîâ. Àëèñà íàïðÿãëàñü è íàñòàâèëà íà íåå æåçë. Åùå ñåêóíäà è ñìåðòü ñòàëà áû îáëåã÷åíèåì äëÿ îáîèõ, íî...

- ß îáúÿâëÿþ âîéíó Ñòðàíå ×óäåñ.

__

Ãîëîñ ïðèíöà çàòèõàë ãäå-òî âäàëè. ×üè-òî õîëîäíûå æåíñêèå ðóêè âûòåðëè åé ïîò ñ ëèöà. Êòî-òî ñêàçàë.

- Åé âñå õóæå.

Íåæíûå ðóêè ïðèãëàäèëè åå âîëîñ


End file.
